Fearless
by Bookworms-HeartAndSoul
Summary: "Life isn't about surviving the storm, it's about learning to dance in the rain." Jaz teaches Zia the literal and metaphorical meaning of dancing in the rain. Dedicated to everyone who has made us Fearless and stop hiding from life but embrace it and to Taylor Swift.


**Dream: This wonderful idea was made in the mind of Different.**

**Different: Aw, thank you.**

**Dream: Well, it's true. If you're familiar or a fan of Taylor Swift, you'd recognize the title and quote in the summary.**

**Different: Yeah. Which we don't own.**

**Dream: Dedicated to everyone who made us Fearless and to stop hiding from life but embrace it. :)**

**Different: And now, we present, Fearless.**

"What the hell are you doing, Jaz?"

Zia was completely bewildered as to why the blonde was standing in the middle of the deck while raindrops pounded in a rhythmic pattern. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, amber eyes observing the dark gray clouds looming along the horizon.

"Dancing in the rain." Jaz grinned at the fire elementalist, twirling around the deck, barefoot.

"Why?" Zia asked, crossing her arms, lips forming the ever-present scowl.

"Because life isn't about hiding from the storm. It's about dancing in the rain." Jaz looked at her friend, head to the side before twirling once again.

"'Hiding from the storm'?" Zia inquired.

Jaz stopped her twirling right in front of Zia. "It's a metaphor. One of my all time favorites. The storm is life. If you hide away from it, what's the point of living? But when you dance in the rain..." She grinned. "It's facing life, and overcoming challenges, and letting go. _That's_ what dancing in the rain is about. Taking a step back, embracing life..."

Zia shifted her feet. "So is that why you dance in the rain?"

"Oh, no. I was just telling you the metaphor of dancing in the rain." Jaz grinned. "I dance in the rain because it's refreshing. It's like life is pouring down on me, and I'm embracing it, fearless." Zia was silent, still looking at the raindrops.

"And for me and thousands of Swifties out there..." Jaz looked up at the rain, before looking at Zia. "Fearless is not the absence of fear. Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. Fearless is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before. Fearless is walking into your freshman year of high school at fifteen. Fearless is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again...even though every time you've tried before, you've lost. It's Fearless to have faith that someday - "

"Jaz, is this that very long-winded quote you and Alyssa recite all the time?"

"Yes. Now shut up and listen, because it's important. To have faith that someday things will change." Jaz sent Zia a pointed look. "Fearless is having the courage to say goodbye to someone who only hurts you, even if you can't breathe without them." She poked her friend's stomach. "I think it's Fearless to fall for your best friend, even though he's in love with someone else." At this she got a distant look in her eyes, obviously thinking of Walt and Sadie, before continuing. "And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's Fearless to stop believing them. It's Fearless to say 'you're NOT sorry' and walk away. I think loving someone despite what people think is Fearless." She smiled slightly at that. "I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is Fearless. Letting go is Fearless." Another pointed look at Zia. "Then, moving on and being alright...that's Fearless too. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it." Now Jaz was staring directly into Zia's eyes, and a shiver ran down Zia's spine. "You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. Because I think love is Fearless. Okay, I'm done now."

Zia had felt like Iskandar could see into her soul before, and had never expected to feel that again, with anyone else. But the way Jaz looked at her, it was like she understood every feeling, every thought, every little thing. "And this is related to you dancing in the middle of a thunderstorm because it helps you be this 'Fearless'?"

"The relation between the two, Zia, is that, even though you're scared to stop hiding from the storm..." And again with the shiver running down Zia's spine when Jaz's blue eyes locked on her amber ones. "...but you do it anyways, and begin to dance in the rain...you're Fearless, because you're not hiding from life, but embracing it like a friend."

Zia didn't give a verbal reply, but looked at Jaz, then held out her palms, letting the rain wash over them. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation. It felt like everything else was washing away.

Jaz grabbed her hands. "Ready to stop hiding from the storm, and dance in the rain?" Her eyes were comforting, a small smile on her face, reassuring.

Zia nodded, sliding her feet out of her sandals, and following Jaz out into the rainstorm. The feeling of knowing what Jaz's favorite metaphor meant, and actually experiencing it...it was wonderful. It was, as Jaz had said, _Fearless_. As the rain poured from the grim-looking sky, the two girls stood on the deck, smiling and laughing, neither really caring about how they looked, or if anyone thought that they were crazy.

Jaz twirled in the rain, jumping into puddles and dancing in the rain, laughing. Zia soon followed, and she didn't care she was acting like a five year old, or that her feet were soon soaked to the bone. She felt so _alive_. Maybe it was the chill of the water, but she felt like she was a bit more firmly on Earth, like maybe there were things to rely on. And, like Jaz had said, she did feel more refreshed, like she was beginning anew.

Because Jaz was right: dancing in the rain _did _make you let go.

Zia wasn't thinking about anything but good things - it was a nice change. She wasn't scared of falling now, she knew she wouldn't. It was a good change.

"You finally understand the meaning of dancing in the rain now?" Jaz yelled over the pouring rain.

"Yes!" Zia called back, laughing again.

"Isn't it _amazing_?" Jaz spread her arms out, twirling around like Katniss in the Hunger Games.

Zia nodded, closing her eyes, and letting the downpour wash away her troubles.

This is what being _Fearless_ felt. Amazing.

Jaz and Zia staggered in after the thunderstorm ended, laughing like mad. The girls found some towels and began to dry themselves off.

Zia was wiping her face off, when Sadie came up, magazine in hand.

"Hey, Sadie!" Jaz said cheerfully, waving her wrinkly fingertips at Zia, who laughed.

"Jaz...Zia...what the hell were you two doing?" Sadie asked, obviously confused beyond belief. "And Zia...you were _laughing_."

Jaz and Zia exchanged looks, and Jaz began to quote, "Because life isn't about hiding from the storm..."

"It's about dancing in the rain," Zia finished.

Sadie stared at them, obviously confused. Jaz just linked her arm with Zia, asking, "Wanna go to my dorm and listen to Fearless?"

"Sure." Zia smiled at Jaz. Her face felt different, after laughing and smiling so much, but it felt nice. Different. Like everything would Change. And to think that a mere metaphor began to whole thing.

_"It's not about surviving the storm, it's about learning to dancing in the rain."_

**Different: So, that's it.**

**Dream: We have this headcanon that Jaz and Zia would be really good and close friends because Zia's so...Zia and Jaz could knock sense into her.**

**Different: With feeling stuff, because we all know Zia sucks at that.**

**Dream: And Jaz...well, she's good at that.**

**Different: As you can probably tell.**

**Dream: :3 FIRST JIA-FRIENDSHIP STORY!**

**Different: :D**

**Dream: Review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
